The Chronicles of Darth Vader
by O.A. Garcia
Summary: This is one of the adventures Darth vader experienced during his first years as a Dark Lord in The Galactic Empire. I hope you enjoy it...make critics!


Chronicles of Darth Vader

O.A. Garcia

The Space was filled with blasts and explosions of the great battle unleashed by the Empire and a small army of The Rebellion before one of the planets that had one of their most important bases, Jiraheam. The Tie Fighters and The Star Destroyer greatly outnumbered the Rebels. Darth Vader was the one who commanded the Empire battalion in its first years, being innate in his abilities of commanding. The Rebel fighters were finished, mostly by Vader himself. Then, the small army flew low until the planet's atmosphere, where beneath it laid the snowy part of the planet where the Super Star Destroyer Legacy proved a part of The Death Star's forthcoming power on the Rebel base which was located there, destroying it in an amazing explosion, leaving none in there alive. The stormtroopers landed throughout that sector to begin exploration (Including Vader) and conquer. Vader established himself in a settling the troopers who first arrived made, which were control and command platforms, a small hangar, and where the communications took place.

"Lord Vader," said one of the Imperials who sat there to scan the place's state with a small satellite previously set in exploration.

"What is it?" said Darth Vader walking with a shadow that brought fear to the Imperial.

"We have found an abandoned Jedi Temple it seems, it might be of your interest."

"Indeed. I shall fly there." An Imperial pilot stood immediately before Vader expecting orders but received none but a single word while Vader left: "Alone."

After lift-off, Vader meditated about such Temple,

"Why wasn't I informed about that Temple in my times of training as a Jedi?" the inner part of his mind asked, "Is it part of the teachings of The Force I wasn't taught about?"

These questions ran around his head, because in his time of Jedi, he and his companions were taught about the different Temples that were located almost all about the Galaxy. From far, Vader could see that some mountains arranged into a giant valley where on its top there was a great grey cloud, which according to the coordinates given to Vader by the Imperial, was the place where the Jedi Temple was.  
He went up far above until arriving to the cloud's place, in which he flew a little and then flew down again into the valley's bottom, which was dark and the Temple could barely be seen. It was mostly a great black dome with towers and buildings around it.

Vader arrived to an old landing platform on one of its buildings.

"The Force is strong in here," said Vader after getting out of the Tie Fighter and looking around the place.

He followed the passage to the door of the building from where this platform stood. Inside it, it had numerous control computers with abandoned chairs. Vader went down its spiral stairway until the streets that divided the buildings. Darth guided himself by the strong Force feeling he felt, every second growing more and more.

The cold wind passed through the streets as a whistle, but not interrupting the attention of this Sith. He walked long and gloomily all the way until the great domethat received him with a big gate, which he opened by The Force. He entered and found himself inside a room with another dome as a roof, but far much smaller that divided itself among many others in this gigantic place. He passed the gates that were before him, with a hallway with many other doors on its sides. He opened each one of them but failing in his attempts of looking what he was searching for blindly; nothing was found but meditating rooms, training rooms, planning rooms, control rooms, and holographic rooms. He went until the final door at the wall opposite to the one form where he entered, founding another spiral stairway, going up to a round chamber where many seats were gathered around it.

"The Council Room," said Vader after hours of silence. He stood on the centre and waited standing up there, for it was the place where The Force was on its strongest state. After an hour of patient waiting, the dome broke by the falling of a gigantic rancory with a human shape on its neck. Vader jumped aside evading the beast and taking his lightsaber out.

"What are you waiting for Skywalker!" cried the man on the rancory's neck in a crazy way. He seemed to be a dark man with long white hair as was his beard and he wore a rotten Jedi vestment with a bandage on where his right hand should have been, but wasn't. The ranocry smashed its way quickly to get to the Sith, who jumped aside and continued to be stalked by the beast which desired him dead as the crazy man on his neck. It took an hour for this routine to change, for Vader to jump to the wall and to climb onto the beast's neck to fight the old man.

"Grown up you have Anakin!" the man laughed as he evaded one of Vader's slice while he tried a little to maintain his balance on the rancory, which now began to make rounds on the chamber slowly. Vader continued to try to cut the man into pieces, achieving nothing, because this man was as Jedi as his cloth was, he foresaw where the lightsaber would strike at and evaded it as quickly as the eye can see. The man then jumped and with a kick, he took Vader's lightsaber from his hand, and before it could fall on the beast's neck, he grabbed it with his left hand and made a cut to Vader's chest, fainting him, but without killing him.

Vader woke up with a bandage on his chest on the rocky ground of a big cave, where that same man was apart with some caped men of other species, discussing something in other language.

"Anakin! You are awake!" interrupted the old man to greet Vader.

"Anakin is a name of impurity!" said Darth getting mad and standing with his hand on his wound with a little pain, "And how do you know me?"

"Look at me with attention." The man let Darth Vader to see his face until he realized that the old man he was fighting with was Mace Windu.

"Mace!" Vader said walking back with little fear, "You are supposed to be dead! Me and The Emperor killed you!"

"The Force brings unexpected fates isn't it?"

"What happened?"

"I fell inside a thrash ship through a gate that was closing. It went to this planet and deposited it in a wasteland, leaving me between that thrash, fainted and in the edges of death. One of these former masters I am sitting with right now could feel my presence and searched for me and took me here, below the Ancient Jireaheam Jedi Temple. I recovered and became stronger in The Force with deep meditation and practice."

"It is my mission to make of the Empire a peaceful place. If my task wasn't then completed, I shall do so now!" Vader extended his hand and the people that were there were lifted by The Force, being choked slowly, but they didn't show signs of resistance. Vader hesitated this deed of his and let them go.

"Are you willing to die?" he asked.

"We are willing to the moment presented before us," said Mace with a low but graceful voice.

"Suicide is that which you are committing."

"No it is not, it is acceptance our fate with no signs of stubbornness, with no signs of regret."

"Did The Force do this to you?"

"The Force enlightens when meeting it in its entirety."

"But it is not power, then what is the cause I need you." Darth Vader made one step ahead in a menacing way, announcing he would very probably slaughter the former Jedi Master Mace Windu.

"Have I said you do need me?"

"It was my wish to become more powerful in The Force by any chance I could see that may be possible to achieve. I believed this could be one of those."

"Anakin is dead then."

"The name of the weak man I used to be is dead."

"No…you weren't weak. Weakness didn't make you into what you are, but greed."

"Greed is not. It is the wish to achieve knowledge about The Force."

"If you say so. But the lust of knowledge is patient, no kills could be made if not achieved in one place, but greed is that which would bring infinite death only to be fed with those dark wishes like yours."

"It is not true."

"It is. Look into your feelings and find out that it is true." Darth Vader looked down but none could know if what he was doing is complying what Mace has just told him or it was shame that he felt for already knowing that he was right, "It is true is it not?"

"I don't know if this is greed or wish for knowledge, but teach me in your new ways of The Force, bringing power or not." Mace Windu smiled when seeing that Anakin Skywalker may not be dead at all, thus he agreed to train Darth Vader.

But such training Vader heard about wasn't really a training in fact, but just an extension to now form part of The Force instead of being surrounded by it; form part not like the ones who have passed away to immortality, but to make it mortal in this world.

"Immerge far beyond your thoughts, Vader," said Mace while watching Vader preparing meditate and so reach this extension, and so he began to give him instructions: "Immerge far beyond the place where you return to the visions you urge to meditate about. Become used by The Force and melt within it; loose your presence, which can be felt from far by a Jedi Master. Show nothing else than your crude flesh. We shall test your concentration after what I have told you is completed, no matter how many time it may take."

Of course it did take long time, it took almost four long hours for Vader to do this; after it, he felt nothing, loosing his senses as well as his spirit's presence to everybody. He didn't know how much time he was absent, but the next thing he knew was that he broke concentration and with his lightsaber on his hand he was fighting Mace and the other masters who were also wielding a lightsaber at an amazing speed.

"See? When we were about to attack you, your blending with The Force now made you aware of everything than just watching future and past." said Mace after the battle, "What did you see?"

"I saw The Rebels," said Vader, "planning to steal The Death Star plans."

"What else?"

"I saw my son…playing with my stepsister." Even though his face could not be seen, it could be sensed that he was crying a little, "I saw my son." His look turned to Mace, "I could see his face. He is just a child."

"What else?"

"But even though I am now learned with this new technique, it is my mission to vanquish the Jedi, who are lusting for power."

With little sorrow, Vader in a quick speed passed by Mace and the other Masters and beheaded them all. He walked to the cave's entrance, which was right to the Temple, he went to his Tie Fighter and left, The Force was gone from that place.

Lord Vader's good side has been exposed many times in his first years as Dark Lord, but it was killed after the many times his temptations to accomplish his Emperor's orders to gain more power interrupted his benevolent side being revealed, darkening it, turning this Dark Lord into a pitiful figure.

-The End-


End file.
